Norma (Video Game)
Norma is a main character and an antagonist who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. The dictatorial leader of a floating survivor's colony called Monroe, she is the primary antagonist of the game. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Norma's life prior before or as the outbreak began, apart from the fact that she has a brother named Randall. At some point in her life, Norma was part of a union, and developed a fearful reputation among her peers, namely due to her handling of a hostile colleague, which earned her the nickname Stormin' Norma. Norma eventually started her own business, presumably a boat shop, under the name Stormin' Norma's. Post-Apocalypse Monroe During the time between the outbreak and the arrival of Michonne, Norma and her brother got together and founded a floating survivor colony called Monroe. From then on Norma became the de facto leader of the colony. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" (To Be Added) "Give No Shelter" Norma is first seen on the deck of presumably her boat in Monroe, interrogating Pete. He is knocked down and subdued by Samantha as Michonne, Pete and Sam make their escape from Monroe. She is not seen as Monroe begins to burn down however it is known she made it out with a walkie talkie. Norma radios Randall later in the episode. Depending on Michonne's actions, she can either talk to Randall or Michonne herself. If she talks to Randall, she expresses her relief he is still alive, but deduces the fact he is in danger. Michonne takes the walkie from Randall and has the option to talk to her or turn the radio off. Nonetheless, she presumably realizes her brother is in danger based on Michonne's response. If she talks directly to Michonne, she becomes very hostile and threatening. She expresses her anger that Michonne has captured her brother, and says she will hunt Michonne down and kill her. "What We Deserve" Norma will appear in this episode. Death Killed By * Zombies * Michonne (Caused) In a struggle, Michonne bites off Norma's fingers and later severs her hand. Because of this, a walker manages to sneak up behind her and bites her. * Michonne (Out of Mercy, Determinant) Michonne can choose to put Norma out of her misery and shoot her in the head, just before the walkers disembowel her. If she doesn't, Norma will be disembowelled and die screaming for mercy. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Norma has killed: *Oak (Determinant) *Randall (Zombified, Determinant) *Zachary (if spared in In Too Deep) *Unnamed ferry scavengers (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *Norma is one of the seven characters that Cissy Jones has voiced. *Norma, Crawford Oberson and William Carver are the only antagonistic leaders of communities shown in video game media. **Also, all appear after the player meets survivors who have escaped from their community. **She is also the first antagonistic community leader to be female. **Also, she is currently the only antagonistic community leader who can be directly killed by the protagonist. **She also has the longest lifespan of antagonist in the game. **She is the first series long antagonist appear in every episode of the Michonne mini series. *Although Randall was abused by their father, it is unknown if she was as well. Category:Video Game Category:Antagonists Category:Monroe Category:Leaders Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased